


Blame the author

by Wensdy



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wensdy/pseuds/Wensdy
Summary: Suck to another universe...but you are not the only one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bit of time at my part time job and one of my friends here sugested a fic based on the place where we work and my coworkers being main characters... let´s just say my brain took differend aproach and now look a story was born.

Four people, Four universes making a road trip to the fifth only to hope to be accepted because this probably isn’t the weirdest thing that happened to them, although... A young woman from, what you call, your world, it is you and even if you don´t remember this, trust me that it had happened. Reading this can jog your memories. You will be going back, better to know what happened. You will meet them again and soon and this time there will be no going back, so read this, say good bye to your family and friends because all important people, your new family is waiting for you to get back. Those thing that you consider fiction, at least some of them, are real.

Ian Chesterton, a high school teacher who saw his fair share of the universe and creatures inhabiting them while travelling with the Doctor. Thinking about finally asking Barbara out while sitting in the class and reading trough test, only to realize that he isn’t even reading and is just staring at them. Do you still not know who is he? The story sure as hell din not start with Rose but more that fifty years ago when Doctor´s granddaughter was attending on Coall Hill high school. Ian and Barbara were headed to the adventure of their lifetime, for Ian at least till now. So all you nuwhu fans just sit tight and let the story tell itself because Doctor trying to literary trying to kill his two companions isn´t something you see every day.

A lemon loving scientist-and no not those king of lemons, just regular lemon lemons...and not exactly loving because he is allergic-now you probably thing I went insane and even though that is a real possibility I think you may have enough clues to know who will be joining the band. I think you already figure it out so yes I am talking about our lovely Meredith, please just don’t call him that. Because Rodney Mckay really doesn’t like anyone to call him that.

Michael, no not the wraith, but do you remember Atton Rand? Well he isn´t in this story(yet) but the blond guy that irritated him and now you all quoting the Meditation envy scene with Atton and Mire- am I right? Because now you laughing about him “scratching his equipment when he though nobody was looking”. Does that ring a bell? Yep that is Michael, maybe not the brightest of them but he is here.

What are these four up to? Where will they end up? As a Mickey Mouse would say “that is a surprise for later” and no this is definitely not a way how to remind you how Fives was finding out about the inhibitor chips because no, you or me are still not over his death and those fix-it fan fiction will be coming...death-did he really because Time passes in the exile told us slightly different story and who am I to disagree.

So even after all this rambling are you still ready? This will not go the way you think and no I could NOT not use that Luke Skywalker quote. I sure as hell am not ready, do you remember anything now or are you still in the dark about everything that happened. Your mind is a powerful thing, did you noticed those few new scars and wondered where did they come from or did you just shrug it off?

And why the hell are you with these fictional characters two of them supersoliders pointing a guns-r in this case one of them is holding a shield...why is everybody pointing guns, shield, repulsor and is that a fucking lightsaber?! At each other, and what is a teacher with a pen in his hand doing here...hell why am I holding a machete in my hand-right university research trip, I am/was at the Amazon and I think I will pass out...shit Rodney stole my plan and was now unconscious on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

“I still don´t know why I am here, why we are here” Bruce asked Tony as he looked round the room filled with Avengers lounging on the couch or chairs all battle ready but obviously bored to death...well that is what all day of waiting for something that might not even happen does to you.

“Those signals must come from somewhere and that we found our side does not mean that what cause this found what it was looking for on the other side.”

“Careful Tony, you make it sound like some higher power, or even God himself is playing some games” Steve chipped in. This whole situation was utterly ridiculous They knew nothing and exactly that was also going on.

“I am telling you. Wait scratch that, all those smart scientist that are working on this with me-not that I need their help-are telling me exactly what I was telling you. That on other side, or what I suspect are Other sides is or are some things that that portal is trying to get here, if it is people or anything else we have to be ready. Hell it could bring anything.” Tony was interrupted by intense light coming from the other room coming trough glass wall and annoying beeping of multiple machines scattered through the room.

“What’s that?” your roommate asked with a hint of a smile.

“That’s what you would like to know?” you answered, both of you knowing what kind of fan fiction you were reading but no way in hell would you admit it out loud. After the incident in train-because you tough that reading something someone definitely shouldn´t be reading in public in combination with some stranger reading over your shoulder and their horrified look, let’s just say that I hope I never see that guy again because if I do I will never leave my room again. Your walk down the memory lane was disrupted by glancing at the clock that had you running (as much as one can run in six x three meters dorm room shared by you and two others) with absolute no regard to your second roommate nursing of the hangover as you let out a string of courses and started changing with no shame-which was nothing new, neither of you could afford privacy in such a small room and changing in the toilet stall was not the most practical thing. Grabbing a backpack and running shoes, because who are we kidding, you always have to run when you go somewhere-if it is school or bus you never got the hang of guessing when to leave you room to arrive at time. You run of the room, with your clothes on, I mean that one time that you didn´t and got out of your room to the hall in just your underwear was more than enough. Not that that was the weirdest thing that happened that day o the dorms that was primary habitat for human subspecies called Students.

I mean Students have a lot in common with regular human beings but with quite a few interesting preferences in their diets that were made of either instant noodles or food with abundance of avocado. Their behaviour patterns were unique too and as a mass of these organisms managed to get to the auditorium????????????????????

Their communication started to grow in intensity. You could clearly state the packs and their respective leaders. There was a courting happening-and luckily no mating, yet even if some of the males were desperately trying to get the female to reproduce. Instead of the ring of the bell just mere arrival of the professor worked as a Pavlov reflex inducing element and all students fell silent. The scroll on his face made all students know how this lecture will be going...great, this will be one of these days.


End file.
